Temple Run
by xXCess.GXx
Summary: You sure you know all about the characters? Really? Well, me, too. I don't know much. But this is just a part of my idea. After writing all about them, I'll make a story. And that includes everything, good luck to me. And hope you'll like this story.


It was a boring day for Scarlett, who works at the S University Lab. As a professor, she was more likely interested in the old and famous idol. It was a small yet, shinning gold statue. It was like a monkey, but then again not. Its head was round and its mouth was wide open. Hands on both of its cheeks. Many explorers and ordinary, or more than average people, tried to steal and own it.

They themselves are successful in stealing yet slow folks. All of them were always found dead on the way to the temple and no one knows why. Ever since the plans, strategies, or more, which of course failed, and still today, a lot of people who're confident enough to steal the idol are vanishing from the living world. Not knowing the circumstances.

Scarlett, who never showed interest in anything, looked up the history of the famous idol. She saw millions and millions of names on the list of people who died and those who failed yet still alive.

She was quite surprised but wasn't discourage. She believes that something beyond what we always see and think are happening within the temple grounds. Which some creatures exist and do things. What creatures? Always wondering.

Scarlett Fox, who was the only one who thought so much about the idol's current and old history was left alone in the lab. There were different theories and thoughts yet Scarlett remained to her thought. Which she was so positive about what she thinks aout the truth.

_"Scarlett, aren't you done yet? All the staff and students will be off and yet you're not? Are you spending the night here again?"_ a faint voice came from the lab's front door. It was the head professor of the lab where Scarlett was assigned.

_"Ah, no, H.P. Jill. I have an appointment at 8. Oh, I have to leave soon, so I'll be off after I finish here. And you?"_

_"Same here. My husband will be picking me up. We'll be having dinner with his and my family."_

_"Hey, honey. Let's go?"_ A voice from behind the H.P.'s voice said. Of course, it was him, her husband, the famous actor. Both of them fit together and everyone are happy about them, married.

The head professor (H.P.), Jill, was as beautiful as a swan was. She was pale-skinned, has light blue eyes, and dark as the night long hair. She was a prankster back in the old days of both of them (Scarlett and Jill). They were best friends since they were little. So, they're used to each other. And knows each selves.

Both the couple left and waved back to Scarlett as a sign of goodbye. After 38 minutes, Scarlett was done with her work. Luckily, she wasn't the only one left in the lab, so the last person to leave will make sure the lab is secured. And Scarlett hates being the left behind alone. Since she hates doing the job of securing the lab.

_"See you tomorrow, Ruth. I'm off, first. Got an appointment, bye!"_ Scarlett said to the lady sitting at the 3rd desk. Which was also the assistant of Jill and is also the one who will make sure the lab is secured before she leaves.

_"Ugh.. Now, I'm the only one left. Well, see you then tomorrow. Drive safely, Scarlett."_ said Ruth, the H.P.'s assistant.

_"Thanks, Ruth. You, too. Be sure to get home safely and early. Bye."_ Scarlett said as she closed the door.

It was cold outside, so she wore a leather jacket and a thick scarf. With a matching gloves with her scarf. Actually, she didn't have an appointment. It was just an excuse to get out of work whenever she's bored or lazy to work. Anyone doesn't notice that she's just pretending, so no one care much.

Then, a sudden phone call from an unknown number, rang her phone and surprised her.

She was called by someone and was offering a great deal of money if she steals the idol successfully. Who is it?

Now it's up for you to accept the offer and steal the idol successfully or unsuccessfully.

-End for this Chapter-

* * *

Also, you're the one who made the phone call, so you'll be the person playing the game. Good luck for this character and YOU!

Note: Oh, and don't expect this to be true. I just made this out of my careless thoughts. But even so, please leave reviews. Whether you like it or not, it's up to you.

Thanks for reading!~

The next chapter will be about Karma Lee. Or maybe not, it depends. tsk.. tsk.. I think of skipping the Guy Dangerous character. But even so, I'll do my best of what I make and think for me to improve my works. And for you guys/girls, to like my idea and works. Thanks, again!

*Wheeew*

Finally done for today! See 'ya soon in the next character! Ta-ta!


End file.
